The present application relates to a semiconductor device such as a thin film transistor (TFT), to a method of manufacturing the same, and to an electronic apparatus including the same.
In general, an organic semiconductor material is easily degraded under the influence of oxygen and moisture in the atmosphere. Therefore, in a thin film transistor (an organic transistor) using the organic semiconductor material, there is a disadvantage that characteristics such as carrier mobility are degraded by being exposed in the atmosphere.
To address the foregoing disadvantage, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-156985 (JP2006-156985A), an organic transistor in which a protective film is provided between an organic semiconductor film and a sealing layer made of a resin is disclosed. Since, in the organic transistor, intrusion of oxygen and moisture into the organic semiconductor film is suppressed by the protective film, degradation of characteristics of the organic transistor due to oxygen and moisture is suppressed. However, in the case where the protective film is formed as in the organic transistor described in JP2006-156985A, there is a disadvantage that stress generated at the time of hardening a resin material used for the sealing layer damages the organic semiconductor film, leading to degradation of characteristics.
Therefore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-49221 (JP2011-49221A), an organic transistor in which a protective film suppressing intrusion of oxygen and moisture partly has a two-layer structure is disclosed. Specifically, the protective film is configured of a first protective film divided on an organic semiconductor film and a second protective film covering a portion of the organic semiconductor film exposed by dividing the first protective film and part of the first protective film. By such a configuration, stress generated at the time of hardening a resin material is relaxed.